chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokab
:: "The gods can do nothing for us, I am afraid. You can believe you have an immortal soul — that is your defense mechanism, and it is one that is lost on us. I am aware of every circuit and line of programming that writes and rewrites itself, every fiber of my being. Your neurons and my hardwiring are different. What you have naturally, I had to manufacture. We are different. We have always been. And so we find different solutions to our similar problems." The governor of Rhyser City, Kokab is a studier of magic who worked on the Rhyser Project before getting involved in politics and becoming the city's governor. Although he is definitely intelligent and is quick to learn, his limited exposure to non-sabarus alphas can lead to some misunderstandings when he attempts to communicate with organic Kylians. Background Kokab was one of the many sabarus alphas created during Rhyser City's population boom from 4320 to 4330; however, there were complications involved with his processors and memory banks. As a result, he was not powered on until 4332, whereupon he almost immediately got to work on the Rhyser Project. He was talented with magic, and he thought that applications of Chrono could unlock the secrets of immortality for the robotic sabarus alpha race. As time went on, the more scientific approach to the Rhyser Project mitigated the need for chronomancers like Kokab. Though he continued to support the project, Kokab ceased to directly work on it, and he instead took to using his magical prowess to improve the quality of living in Rhyser City. In 4338, Kokab ran for office; his campaigning was thought to be successful on account of how many sabarus alphas perceived him to be a good worker that would not abuse power, outnumbering the organic Kylians of Rhyser City who would perhaps want someone with more practical experience. Second Dream of Arplakoon Sabaria: The Monster Within During Arplakoon's second dream, Qatal-ku brought the intruders on Rackina soil directly to Kokab, who deduced that they were not a threat. However, because he saw no reason to lie and was questioned about it, Kokab also revealed several things to them -- that Rhyser City was affiliated with the Veriol Alliance now in order to finish the Rhyser Project, they sought to capture Aricrauer Velkt and take the godslayer Feivelkt from her, and also the story of the nine godslayers. Aricrauer escaped with Feivelkt, and that was the last anyone saw of Governor Kokab. Shortly after, Rhyser City's treachery was revealed to the Alamo Empire, and the city was bombed, taking its last governor with it. Fallen Arm Station: The Sparrowhawk's Hope A chestpiece of a sabarus alpha was recovered from the ruins of Rhyser City and was being sold at Fallen Arm Station's black market. Enraged by the disregard for the tragedy of Rhyser City, Ddremmu furiously demanded to have the part, and she eventually negotiated a purchase of it. According to the seller, the sabarus alpha's core components were intact, meaning reconstruction would be possible. With this in mind, Ddremmu kept the chestpiece with her. In Dai Lhan, a helpful sabarus alpha shopkeeper connected the remains' thought processor to a monitor, allowing the ruined sabarus alpha to speak to them through text. Here, the sabarus alpha revealed his identity as none other than Kokab. Stricken with guilt, Kokab revealed that he remembered all that had transpired before his "death," and he recognized Ddremmu's voice. He told her that she had been correct in assuming that the Veriol Alliance and Alamo Empire could not be trusted, and he decried the lack of justice in the world that he had survived while so many others had died. Category:Characters Category:Ealdremen Non-Player Characters